All I Want
by NationalLoser
Summary: NEW SUMMARY. Harry, the bravest boy in most people's eyes. What happens when he finds himself so deep in love he acts like a coward? Runs alongside Spectrum24's stories. Harry/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfic. Um, some of the events in these stories aren't actually mine, they belong to a wonderful author named Spectrum24 so this story would've been out earlier but obviously, I've had to ask permission. Please go check out some of Spectrum's stuff, it's amazing. Obviously, it gave me inspiration for this little story here.**

"Oi, get up."

A voice pierced Harry's dreams as he suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed. He felt a hand against his chest.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to get up that quickly mate."

He squinted his eyes to see better but all he could see was a ginger-haired blob. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was Ron. Harry and Ron had been best friends for years, Ron had been there through everything. He reached for his glasses on the table next to his bed and put them on.

The world cleared up, he remembered that he was in the Burrow. He smiled to himself, it was pleasant not waking up in the Dursleys' house. Plus, there was something about being with his best friend that made him feel safe, in fact, it was something about the whole Burrow. He felt at home there.

"Yeah, he's up." Ron called out of the door.

A young girl walked in the door, she looked tired, she hadn't been sleeping by the looks of things, he put it down to her insane study habits. She smiled at him and he smiled back warmly. This was Hermione, he had also been best friends with her for years.

They'd conquered a lot together, they were the famous three. Him, the boy-who-lived, Hermione, the smart, rational one, and of course Ron, the not so smart one with a heart of gold.

"It's about time you got up." Hermione scolded him, but he could see from her smile that she was only joking.

"I actually didn't sleep very well last night" Harry replied calmly, pulling his feet up so Hermione and Ron could sit at the end of the bed.

"Why not?" She looked confused, she worried about Harry at night because he had nightmares quite often about the Dark Lord.

"The same as usual." Harry's smile faded.

Ron reached out to place a hand on his knee "It's okay mate, you're safe here." He smiled.

Harry smiled back at him. "I know, but sometimes...nowhere feels safe."

* * *

Harry was just finishing his transfiguration essay when he heard a loud crack.

He looked up from his parchment to see two ginger boys standing with huge smiles across their faces. "Afternoon Harry" George smiled. "Yeah, afternoon Harry" Fred repeated before they both crossed directions before sitting down either side of him on the sofa.

"Hey Fred, hey George" Harry replied.

George looked at Fred "I'm Fred" he bluffed.

"Sorry Fred" Harry laughed.

Fred cracked a smile "No I'm Fred!" he stood up, George did the same.

"You're Fred, you're George." Ron pointed at them, before slumping down on the sofa where they were sitting a few minutes earlier.

Fred and George's smiles fell. "Well, you're no fun." Fred sighed.

"Yeah yeah" Ron waved his hand. "Did you tell Harry about the party?"

"We were getting to that." George replied. "Harry guess what?"

"There's a party?" Harry smirked at him.

"You're just about as much fun as Ron" George moaned. "However, you are correct. We're hosting a party at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to celebrate the launch of a new product."

"What's the new product?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out in good time." Fred replied.

"All in good time" George smiled before they both disapparated again.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, visibly confused.

"Fred and George happened." Ron replied. "Are you going to the party?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, depends if I feel like it or not."

"You need to get out of here before we go back to school Harry." Ron kicked his arm softly but enough to make Harry pull away.

"Maybe." he replied "Don't hold me to anything."

"You're going Harry." Ron insisted. "Everyone in our year will be there, people from the year below aswell. Neville will be there, I'll be there, Hermione, Ginny, Luna."

Harry tensed up at Luna's name. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see her more than absolutely possible. He hadn't told anyone but he really liked Luna. The way she could ramble on about anything and everything and he would still hang on to her every word. It wasn't just as easy as telling her though. There was the matter of Ginny. He knew that a few years ago Ginny had loved him, he didn't dare ask her if she still felt strongly but he still didn't want to hurt her feelings by getting with another girl.

Harry was snapped out of his trance by Ron pulling at his arm. "Come on." he urged. "We'll go early and help set up."

Harry sighed before allowing Ron to pull him up. "Fine."

* * *

Harry definitley felt out of place later that evening. He let Ron pull him around and introduce him to friends of the family and he even spent some time talking with Hermione and Ginny.

He was in the middle of a conversation with the girls when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Ron was beckoning him. Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk over to Ron when he felt a tug on his arm. He span round to see that Ginny was pulling at him.

"I need to talk to you Harry." Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded his head and remained silent, but a thousand thoughts were running through his head. Why did she need to talk to him? He stood and waited for Ginny to talk. She just looked at him.

"Alone." she insisted.

He nodded again and more panic rose in his chest, he led her to a secluded corner of the store. "What is it Ginny?" he asked sternly but soft enough not to make her feel threatened.

"I need you to know something Harry." she began.

He seemed to go into autopilot, he knew the words were coming.

"I know, I used to like you a while ago. But I'm gay."

He felt relief rush through his body before pulling her into a hug. "I'm happy for you" he smiled, he looked over her shoulder and spotted the very girl he'd been trying to avoid. She spotted him too and rushed over to him and Ginny.

"Hi there" She smiled at him.

He smiled back and pulled away from his hug with Ginny. "Hi" he tried not to stumble over his words.

"I'm sorry to interrupt a moment..." Luna began "But Ron's brothers are getting ready to reveal the product."

"Okay" Harry smiled then quickly looked at Ginny then back at Luna "It wasn't a moment." he added quickly.

"I'll...see you guys in a minute, I'm going to go and watch with Ron" Ginny said slowly, noticing that Harry was acting differently to usual. She just shrugged it off and said goodbyes to him and Luna in case she didn't see them again that night.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Fred began, walking in front of the crowd that had now gathered on the bottom floor of the shop. Him and George were standing on the balcony with a suspicious looking box on a small table.

"Boys and Girls" George added.

"Functioning members of society." Fred continued

"And of course, not fitting into any of the other categories, our brother, Ron." George joked, earning him a small laugh from most members of the audience. However he also earned a boo from Ron.

"As lovely as we are, we're pretty sure you didn't all come here just to see us this evening?" Fred began the speech again.

"So, without further ado, we give you the latest addition to our little prank family!" George said, opening the suspicious box and watching as a small creature flew out of the box and hung on the light.

"You may think this is just a pixie, but it's not. It's a pixie that can tell what you're thinking." Fred gestured his hands to George's head.

"So think safe," George laughed "Because it might just tell everyone else what you're thinking too."

Fred held his hand open for the incoming pixie who landed on it and walked up to his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Oh, very interesting." Fred smirked.

"Well, now you've met one, let's meet all of them." George exclaimed, opening the box once more and allowing a steady stream of pixies to fly out and circle around the shop.

Fred and George automatically regretted their decision as the pixies decided to wreak havoc everywhere, they ran along the walls, pulled hair, scratched and bit people.

Harry ducked as a pixie flew over his head, narrowly missing him. He turned to Luna, who was looking up at the ceiling, admiring them.

"We need to get out of here." Harry said, looking over his shoulder for pixies.

"You're right..." Luna replied "But it's not their fault..."

"I know," Harry softened looking at her expression. He was interrupted by a smash just above his head "But" he carried on "You're going to get hurt if you stay here."

Harry grabbed Luna's arm softly and led her out of the shop swiftly.

When they were outside, there was hardly anyone else out there.

"Everyone's still inside I guess" Luna shrugged, opening her hand, which had been clenched up until now. In the palm of her hand was a small pixie.

Harry almost flinched when the pixie stood up straight in Luna's hand.

"This little guy wasn't having any fun at all" Luna sighed, she stroked the pixie gently then lifted her hand, urging it to fly off. The pixie flew off into the distance.

Harry found himself mesmerised by Luna's love for the pixie. He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Wow, night is beautiful isn't it?" She whispered.

Harry just nodded.

"We should go out at night more, Harry. Shall we make it a regular thing at school? I don't have to think so much when it's night."

Harry nodded again.

"I'm going to head back inside, are you coming?" She asked, walking back to the shop.

"No it's okay" he replied "I need some air."

She walked back and disappeared into the shop. Harry hung his head and sighed loudly.

This was going to be a long year.

**Hope you like the start! At the moment it takes me a few days to write chapters, so expect the next one around saturday/sunday. Another huge thanks to Spectrum24 for giving me permission to run a story alongside hers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the views and stuff on the last chapter, it's motivated me to get this next chapter out quicker. I'm going to change the name of the story eventually, but I'm stuck for ideas, so if anyone has any, please let me know. **

The rest of the holidays flew past for Harry. He managed to finish all of the homework he was set, and even had time to play quidditch with Fred, George and Ginny. But, soon, perhaps too soon for Harry's liking, the day that the Weasley family, including himself and Hermione, set off on the Hogwarts Express for another year.

Harry stood at the platform waiting for Ron and Ginny as Mrs Weasley said her last, teary goodbyes. When they were finally released, they all boarded in the same carriage.

"I suppose you three will be in the prefect cabin." Ginny remarked, jokingly.

"I will be" Harry replied. "It's okay, you can sit with your other friends." He gestured to the cabin with some other people in Ginny's year.

She sighed "Fine, but you should stop by at some point."

"Okay, maybe." Harry laughed and waved to Ginny as she walked into the other cabin. He followed Hermione and Ron to the prefect carriage.

* * *

"How's everyone in the normal carriage?" Harry asked as Hermione came back into their carriage and sat down.

"Fine" Hermione replied blankly.

Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Is Luna in there yet?" Harry asked.

Hermione just shook her head and continued to stare vacantly out of the window.

"Well, I'm gonna go and say hi then" Harry trailed off, standing up and sliding open the door of their little cabin. "Anyone want anything from the trolley if I bump into it?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron nodded his. "I'll have a chocolate frog mate." he smirked.

Harry slid the door closed behind him and breathed deeply. He shouldn't be nervous, he was just going to see Ginny, he didn't want to see Luna. But he did want to see her at the same time. He barely had enough time to work out what was going on before he was outside their cabin.

He knocked on the door and slid it open. He scanned the cabin, it was just Ginny, Colin and another girl he hadn't seen before. He sat down next to Ginny and relaxed a bit. He didn't need to worry, Luna wasn't even there.

"Nice to see you Harry" Ginny smiled at him, he smiled back and began to make small talk with the other people in the cabin.

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

Luna waved goodbye to her fellow Ravenclaws and stood up, leaving their cabin. She began the relatively long walk to her cabin she was sharing with Ginny and some other people in her year. She stopped outside the cabin, wondering. Why hadn't Harry been to see her yet? They'd already been on the train for a few hours, he usually came to see her.

She sighed, she knew she had to stop thinking about him, he was the wrong type of person for her. For one, he hardly had any imagination, unlike herself. Secondly, she was younger than him.

She stopped herself from thinking anymore, even if they had no chance together, they were still friends. She walked past her own cabin to go and find the prefects.

She reached the cabin that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in. She slid open the cabin door to see Ron and Hermione talking, **just** Ron and Hermione talking.

Luna's heart sank as she leaned on the open door, Ron and Hermione had now stopped their conversation to look at her. "Is Harry here?" she asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"He just left" Ron replied.

"I'm sure you can catch up with him" Hermione added.

Luna just nodded and left the cabin. She walked back to her own cabin, her head down, it was a new experience for her. She studied the ground closely, she regretted not looking where she was going because she crashed into someone.

* * *

**Harry P.O.V**

Harry stood up and waved goodbye to Ginny, he began to walk back towards his own cabin. He noticed a group of people crowding around. They were surrounding two people, one was on the floor and the other one had a wand pointed at the face of the person on the floor.

He walked closer to the group of people and noticed the boy standing up. It was Draco.

He scoffed and pushed through the group. It was then that he noticed who was on the floor.

"You should've been looking where you were going." Draco spat at Luna, who was sitting on the floor, staring up at him.

**There you go guys, sorry this took so long to come out D: Some real action-y bits next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I promise I will try to get this chapter out in a couple of days. I've been watching all of the Harry Potter movies and I've been so inspired :3 enjoy reading!**

Harry could hardly contain the rage that bubbled inside of him. He had felt rage towards Draco before, but never anything like this. It took all of his strength not to hex him on the spot and be done with it. However, Harry knew Luna enough to know that she didn't like violence, so he decided to only use it as a last resort.

"Step away from her Malfoy." Harry said, calmly but strongly.

Draco snapped his head round to face him. He laughed quickly and pulled his wand on Harry, walking towards him.

"What are you gonna do Potter?" Draco chuckled, placing his wand against Harry's neck.

Harry played with his own wand in his hand, measuring up the consequences of using several hexes on Malfoy right now. He could do it without talking, Malfoy would go flying, he would be injured and he could help Luna. But, he couldn't do that, Luna wouldn't forgive him for hurting someone.

"You don't want to know what I could do right now." Harry whispered, full of venom.

Draco was beginning to laugh again, but was cut off by something knocking him to the floor.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then looked down to see Draco cradling his knee on the floor. Luna's leg was extended next to Draco, he smirked at her and walked over to her.

"Did you just knock Malfoy over?" Harry laughed.

"He deserved it" Luna replied, holding her hands out for Harry to pull her up.

After he had pulled her up, she tried to look at him seriously.

"I didn't need you to save me Harry." she began.

Harry felt panic rise up in him once again, was he being too protective over someone that wasn't even his?

"But I'm glad you did" she added with a smile that turned into a laugh.

* * *

Harry had said his goodbyes to Luna and headed back to his cabin, noticing, on the walk, that Draco and his minions were nowhere to be seen.

He opened the door to his own cabin and was always knocked over when Hermione crashed into him with a hug.

"Harry, are you okay? We heard you had a fight with Malfoy, and, well, you know what he can be like..." She let her voice trail off as she pulled away from Harry and sat back down.

Harry sat down opposite them. "Well, it wasn't really a fight..." he began "he was about to hex Luna, so I stepped in, then he turned on me..."

He could see Hermione visibly tense up at this, Hermione never liked hearing about Harry's 'adventures'. In reality, he had been her first friend, considering Ron never actually liked her when they first started hanging around together. She owed Harry everything, her experiences with him, and getting up close and personal with dark magic, made her the witch she was today. Naturally, she worried about him, he wasn't exactly popular with most people, and those people happened to be the most dangerous people on Earth.

"But, Luna tripped him over." Harry chuckled.

"Blimey." Ron exclaimed "Luna Lovegood actually attacked someone?"

"Well, not really attacked, and she was helping me out I guess." Harry replied.

"Cor, she must really like you" Ron said jokingly.

Harry laughed it off initially, but after the conversation came to it's natural end, and against his own instincts, he allowed himself to dwell on Ron's words. What if Luna really did like him?

Everything with Luna had come about so quickly for Harry. A long time ago, he used to believe that he was in love with Cho, they were still good friends, but he could see the ache in her eyes everytime she spoke about Cedric, he realised that he could never replace that hole in her heart. He told her he would always be there for her, but, as much as Harry wanted there to be one, there was no spark between them.

He even had a period when he believed Ginny would be the one for him. Ginny had always had a sort of obsession with him, Harry found it endearing, and even began to see her as more than Ron's little sister, but eventually, she became less and less interested in him. He had always assumed that she was trying to distance herself because she felt she was annoying him. After this was when everything with Luna happened.

It was last christmas, Harry, as usual, decided to stay at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione went home, despite them insisting on staying with him so he didn't have to spend christmas alone, but sometimes, Harry preferred being on his own. He was enjoying a rare moment of solitude when Luna began to talk to him, there was just something about the air that night. It seemed to be perfect and Harry found himself enjoying spending time with Luna more and more.

He didn't really know what was going on, he tried to rationalise his growing obsession in his head, deciding at first that it was just because he was alone at the time, but even after Ron and Hermione returned, he still spent most of his spare time with Luna. In the end he had to give in and accept the fact that he was in love with her.

Even if it was a love they never shared.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna sat back down in her cabin, she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

She couldn't believe herself, even though it wasn't anything serious, she had just attacked someone. She knew that he wasn't actually hurt, but what upset her was that she meant to hurt him.

Luckily for her, no one was in her cabin at the present time, she assumed they had all gone to get changed.

She bit her lip and tried to control the thoughts swimming around in her head. She had once again, been the victim of bullying, normally it didn't bother her. It didn't bother her, until Harry stepped in.

She flashed back to the look in both of the boys eyes. They were going to hurt each other, and she knew that inside, Draco was stronger at that time. Even though Harry's eyes burned with hatred towards him, Draco was calmer, so he would've been able to control his wand better.

She had to kick Draco, she couldn't stand the sight of Harry being hurt, after all he was only trying to protect her. Sometimes, she didn't know why he bothered, she knew she was more trouble than Harry needed right now. But still, Harry had protected her, like a friend should do.

She smiled at the word, Harry was her friend, something Luna had never really experienced, other than her friendship with Neville. Her friendship with Harry was stronger though, but he was a bad influence sometimes. He had made her worry enough about him that she attacked someone.

Luna stared out of the window and let a single tear roll down her cheek, what was happening to her?

**Yay! I love this chapter so much, I decided to give you guys a little more background as to how all this came about, a little bit of action, as promised, next chapter will be more tense for Harry and Luna as Luna begins to understand how she feels. Thank you all for your comments and views, I hope you're enjoying it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm starting to write these chapters faster haha, lucky you;)**

Luna quickly dried her face as she heard the doors of her cabin slide open. She planted a fake smile across her face but still kept it hidden. That was one of the things she was good at, faking a smile and pretending that everything was fine, when everything was anything but fine.

Ginny looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay Luna?" she asked, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should really be changed by now." Luna pulled her knees down from the chair and stood up, being careful to hide her face, she grabbed her robes from on top of her trunk, which was resting on the rack above her. "Yeah, I'll go and get changed now" she mumbled, leaving the cabin.

She began to walk down the train when she felt a hand grab her arm firmly. She spun around to face Ginny.

"Luna, what is going on?" Ginny asked firmly.

"It's nothing Ginny" Luna smiled.

"Luna, I've known you since we both got here, I know when you're faking a smile" Ginny's tone softened "What's up?"

"Ginny, if I tell you something, you have to promise never to tell anyone, not even your brother." Luna's face flashed with worry and concern.

Ginny simply nodded.

"I'm in love with Harry, and I'm worried what it's turning me into, I attacked Draco earlier, just to protect him and I've never attacked anyone" Luna began to tear up again.

Ginny pulled her into a hug "It's okay" Ginny whispered into her shoulder "I know how you feel about being hopelessly in love, we'll get through it together."

Luna pulled back from Ginny and smiled weakly "Thank you, I'll go and get changed, I'll join you in a bit."

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

When they had all arrived at the castle, despite the atmosphere of celebration and good feelings in the air, Harry felt depressed. He was surrounded by countless people, but without Luna by his side, he felt alone.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked, visibly concerned by the fact that Harry wasn't talking as much as usual. Harry usually had so much to say about how badly the Dursley's treated him, or was telling stories of the adventures him and Ron had faced over the holidays.

"I'm...not hungry, I'm gonna go take a walk." Harry replied, standing up. He left the common room and began to walk down the stairs. Gazing absent mindedly at the portraits on the wall, they all looked at him in the same way. Confusion. They had known Harry Potter to be wandering around the castle, but never alone. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of the entrance, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Luna?" Harry asked, turning around to face her.

"Hi Harry" Luna replied, not directly looking at him, but looking at the doors in front of them.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes," she replied, less friendly with him than usual "What are you doing around here, I would've thought you'd be in the common room with your friends."

"I could say the same for you" Harry said slowly, walking towards her.

"No you couldn't" Luna looked at the floor. "I don't have that many friends" she smiled

"I'm your friend" Harry replied. "I'm always your friend, and I'm always here."

"I know Harry...do you remember when you promised me those walks...in the holidays?" She asked.

"Of course" Harry smiled, "Where to Miss Lovegood?"

"The forbidden forest." Luna smiled.

"What about the dangerous things in there?" Harry asked, his voice full of concern and a trace of fear.

"There's nothing dangerous in there Harry, simply misunderstood creatures."

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Harry tiptoed over the several scattered logs on the floor of the forbidden forest.

"It's very dark." Luna pointed out, she seemed to be lost in her own little world again.

Harry let out a laugh and kicked a few twigs out of the way of the path.

Luna loved the way this forest looked at night, she had definitley missed it over the holidays. She stood still, looking into a clearing and smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Luna smiled, "That's what so great about it." She stepped into the middle of clearing and called for Harry to join her.

"Wow," he muttered "I guess it really is quite safe here..."

Luna nodded, "Yep, it usuall-"

She was cut off by a low growl.

"Harry? What's that?" Luna asked, fear heavy in her voice.

**Thought I'd leave you all on a cliffhanger, sorry it's so short haha, the next one will be longer. Review guys?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again guys, sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger last time haha.**

**Harry's P.O.V**

Harry just shook his head. "I don't know what that is Luna."

The growling started up again and he stood in front of Luna, his wand drawn. He felt Luna's hands grip his shoulders. Harry was just about to let himself enjoy the moment when she screamed.

Out of the trees came a wolf, it's fur was the blackest shade imaginable. Harry pointed his wand at the wolf.

"Stupe-"

"Wait Harry!" Luna grabbed his arm and pulled the wand down. She walked forward towards the wolf.

"Luna, what are you doing?!" he yelled.

"It's an animagus Harry...it's a person." Luna pulled out her own wand and shot it at the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain then transformed back into a boy, about their age. Luna took off her outer robes and gave them to the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, as he gently grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her back to him.

"Colin." the boy replied, glaring at Harry.

"Why are you here, attacking people?"

"Why are you here, where you're not supposed to be?" Colin replied.

"Fair point but still, why are you in this forest, of all places?" Harry was beginning to get agitated.

"You...Harry Potter, I am here for you, I **was** here for you. But now, I've found your weakness. I think the Dark Lord will find this very interesting information." Colin chuckled.

Harry pulled out his wand again, but was stopped when Colin pinned him to a tree by his neck. "The boy who lived...won't live for very long."

Luna pulled out her wand "Stupefy!" she shouted and sent Colin flying, she ran to Harry and grabbed his hand "Come on Harry!"

They ran out of the forest "I'll get you!" Colin screamed behind them. Harry resisted the urge to go back and attack him and allowed Luna to pull him further.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna slowed down a little way away from the castle.

"I'm sorry Harry" she panted "You were right, the forest is dangerous."

"Everywhere's dangerous when I'm involved" Harry sighed. "You're probably going to need some new robes..."

"I know, it won't be the first time." Luna shrugged. She felt herself suddenly become warmer.

"Take mine for now" Harry smiled. Luna realised that Harry had put his outer robes on her shoulders.

"It's really not necessary Harry" Luna smiled back. "I'm really just glad that he didn't hurt you...I care about you Harry."

She pulled him into a tight hug and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Are you okay Luna?" Harry asked, pulling away but keeping his arms around her.

Luna just nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Luna said goodbye to Harry at the staircase and began to walk to Ravenclaw tower, she only then allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

He had made her different again, it's like she didn't even remember herself when she was around him. He was always putting himself in so much danger, which also put her in danger. She didn't mind being in danger for Harry, but when he made her attack people, hurt people, or even think violently towards others.

She knew she had to choose, she either had to stop her growing feelings for Harry, or get away from him, to save her own sanity.

"Luna!" she heard a voice behind her and stopped in her tracks, she recognised the voice to be Ginny's. She turned round to face her best friend.

"Luna, what on earth happened?" Ginny asked, pulling her into a hug as the blonde collapsed into her arms.

"I need to get away from Harry." Luna sighed into Ginny. She pulled away from Ginny and wiped her eyes.

"Why?"

"I hexed someone Ginny."

"What?!" Ginny was shocked

"Someone attacked Harry." Luna sniffed, "and I hexed him to get Harry away."

"Luna..." Ginny began, placing her hands on Luna's shoulders "Getting away from him is not the best way to go about this...it's only going to make you worse. Ron's going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow...go with them...and please, speak to him about this."

**Sorry it's short guys, I'll get a longer one out next. Reviews?:) Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, im really happy because im writing this chapter from a kindle fire, here goes!**

**Harry P.O.V**

"What could I possibly be doing wrong?" Harry moaned as he slumped on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"I dunno mate" came the reply from Ron, who was sitting at the table and, for once in his life, completing his homework. "I'm not great with these things, but, she seems to be purposely keeping her distance so maybe she needs space?"

Harry sat bolt upright on the sofa, "Oh god, am I too clingy, too needy?" he was almost begging Ron for an answer.

"Steady on," Ron replied "maybe you should distance yourself too...absence makes the heart grow stronger and all that."

"Honestly Ronald, you know nothing about women." Ginny sniped from the bottom of the stairs.

Ron turned to face his sister, "Well, I've got a girlfriend, have you? No."

Ginny threw him a furious look and stormed off upstairs again.

"Touchy subject?" Ron laughed.

"URGH!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself back down on the sofa.

It had been a few days since the incident in the forest with Luna. Harry rarely saw her and when he did, the few words they shared with one another were friendly, but distant. Harry found himself flashing back to how upset she got the few times they had 'moments'.

Harry sighed into the sofa cushion, she obviously wasn't interested in him and his previous attempts to tell her how he felt had scared her off, he was such a fool.

"You've got it bad." Ron laughed as he watched his best friend dig his hands into the sofa cushions.

"I know" Harry sighed yet again, all he seemed to do nowadays was sigh. "I need to talk to her Ron."

"Well...we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, unless you want to postpone it **again**?!"

Harry smirked, they were supposed to go to Hogsmeade about a week ago, but Harry had called it off. His smiled faded when he remembered why he postponed it, he was planning on spending the day with Luna, but when he spoke to her she was really blunt so he guessed that she just didn't want to spend more time with him.

"Ask her to come Harry, I don't mind, I'll bring Katie." Ron smiled at him.

Harry jumped off the sofa "That's a great idea, we need to leave for prefect duty in a minute anyway, we can take a detour to Ravenclaw tower."

"Exactly" Ron laughed.

* * *

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna sat on her own in the Ravenclaw common room, as usual. She stared out of the window and tried to recall the events of the past few days.

She tried not to let her mind linger of the events of the forest, it was a night she hoped to forget pretty quickly. The next day, she had tried to take Ginny's advice and go to Hogsmeade with the boys, but when she arrived to meet them no one was there.

She had ran to the Gryffindor tower to try and find Hermione but only Ron was there, who informed her that Harry had cancelled the trip. Luna believed there was a reason Hogsmeade was cancelled, she wasn't supposed to spend that day with Harry, everything worked for a reason in her mind. She took her own advice after that and began to distance herself from Harry.

Luna had to stop herself from crying again before standing up and starting to climb the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Um, Luna?" a voice called out to her.

Luna turned round, quite shocked, no one talked to her in her common room, let alone called her by her actual name.

The voice belonged to Mandy, the Ravenclaw prefect.

Luna sighed, something had probably been stolen from her again.

"Yes?" She replied, trying to smile.

"The Gryffindor prefects would like to see you. I'm not sure why but...they're outside the common room."

Luna sighed even deeper, she wanted to see Harry, she really did, but she didn't think she was ready.

* * *

She stepped out into the corridor to come face to face with Ron.

"Hello Ron" Luna smiled.

"Hey Luna, come with me quickly."

Luna nodded and followed him as he walked swiftly down the corridor to Gryffindor tower.

"Where are we going Ron?" Luna asked.

"To sort Harry out" Ron sighed.

After a few minutes they arrived at Gryffindor tower, where Harry was standing, obviously patrolling the hall.

"Harry, Luna, sort it out, I'm going to help Hermione." Ron said forcefully and walked off.

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Luna, he's right...we do need to talk."

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Luna, will you come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" He asked, his heart beating in his mouth.

"Of course I will Harry, is this all you wanted to ask?" She replied, almost laughing.

"Well...yes, but no..."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe...we could treat it like a...date?"

Luna's mouth dried up. "A date?" she replied.

"Yeah..." Harry couldn't stop his heart from beating this fast, he began to be paranoid that she could actually hear it too.

Luna stumbled out her reply-

**and I'm leaving it there :O**


End file.
